Responsibility
: '' "By imposing too great a responsibility, or rather, all responsibility, on yourself, you crush yourself."'' : ―Franz Kafka '''Responsibility '''is the seventh episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis While Ryan helps his mother as she adapts her new life, Wilfred confronts a new enemy. Plot Kristen and Ryan are sitting in Ryan's house as Kristen tells him about her recent dating life. Their conversation is interrupted when Kristen receives a call from their mom Catherine and walks away to answer it. Wilfred comes running to Ryan's door demanding to be let in. Once inside, he shakes off all the water that he collected in his fur before Jenna arrives to apologize. She explains that she must go to work leaving Wilfred in Ryan's place while Kristen tells him that Catherine is trying to leave the sanitarium and Kristen, being her legal guardian, won't allow it. Kristen decides to go visit the sanitarium to yell at Catherine more but Ryan says maybe he should go instead. In the basement, Ryan is asking about the best way to ease the tension between his mom and sister but Wilfred suggests that he just let them release their anger. Despite Wilfred advice Ryan decides the best course of action is to stop the bomb before it explodes. The two arrive at the sanitarium and Wilfred is getting angry over Dr. Cahill's three-legged dog, Rowlston, hogging all the attention. They spot Ryan's mom and Wilfred goes to hug her but she ignores him to hug Rowlston instead. Ryan and Catherine catch up and Ryan asks if she knows a man named Bruce. She freezes up and admits that she should have never let him suck her into "those games". Ryan thinks he's made progress but Catherine ends up talking about Bruce Chang a fellow inmate who used to play poker with her. Catherine professes that she doesn't want to die in the sanitarium and Ryan breaks in his stance saying he supports her and will try to talk to Kristen. Kristen arrives at their mom's place still angry about Ryan changing sides when Dr. Cahill walks out wearing no pants and the two discover the Dr. Cahill and their mom are in love. Kristen demands that Catherine go back to Clouds and further states that she will get Dr. Cahill fired for what he's done. Back at his place, Ryan walks to the basement to see Wilfred trying to get Bear to cut off his arm so that he can get Catherine's affection back. Wilfred (through Bear) begins to say that Ryan should break up Dr. Cahill and Catherine to solve all their problems. Ryan talks to Dr. Cahill informing him that Kristen is about to get him fired but he doesn't care because all he wants is Catherine to be happy. Ryan says that if Dr. Cahill doesn't break up with her then Catherine and Kristen will forever hate each other. Feeling bad about breaking familial bonds, Dr. Cahill decides to comply. Kristen, Ryan and Wilfred are in the living room when Catherine arrives with Rowlston saying that he was a breakup gift. She begins complaining about Dr. Cahill's undesireable behaviors but he shows up screaming her name. When Ryan goes outside to investigate, Dr. Cahill says that he received Ryan's Facebook message about how Kristen changed her mind about the two being together. Catherine and Kristen walk out and Dr. Cahill tearfully confesses that he never wants to lose her again. He gets down on his knees and proposes and Catherine accepts before he passes out. Ryan is talking to Wilfred in the basement about how Dr. Cahill is getting fired and Catherine is being taken back to the sanitarium when he gets a notification of someone commenting on his photo. Confused becuase he never posted one, he goes online to see that Wilfred posted dick pics on his profile. Wilfred continues to assert that Ryan needs to let Kristen and Catherine slug it out in order for them to make up. Ryan takes Wilfred to see his mom and Kristen and Catherine begin arguing about Kristen sabotaging Catherine's happiness. Dr. Cahill repeats Wilfred words and the three of them watch the argument continue. Finally, Kristen admits that Catherine cant be happy becuase she herself isn't happy. She confesses that she can't find a stable relationship anywhere and is all alone. She and her mother hug and make up. Wilfred and Ryan are on a walk and Wilfred begins talking about how Rowlston inspired him to get over his hatred of three legged dogs. They walk up to Jenna who throws Ryan his keys but they land in the middle of the road. Wilfred runs to get it and is run over by a car knocking off one of his arms. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Mimi Rogers as Catherine * John Michael Higgins as Dr. Cahill Co-Starring * Shawn Gnandt as Orderly #1 Category:US Episodes Category:Season 4 (US)